Tuning circuits having digital selection are known as disclosed, for example, in the periodical Funkschau, published by Franzis Verlag GmbH, Munich, Germany, volume 2, pages 62 et seq. and volume 3, pages 93 et seq. (1974), in which the reception frequency is measured by counting the oscillations of the heterodyne oscillator, taking the intermediate frequency into account. The result of measurement is compared, in a comparator, with a value selected in a selector store. The tuning operation is controlled by an evaluation circuit in accordance with the comparison result. In the known circuit, means are provided by which the rate of tuning, or rate of change of the reception frequency, is reduced with increasing approach to the exact tuning point. This is effected by controlling an integrating member in accordance with the number of agreeing digits of the values located in the comparator and the position of these digits. This has the effect that the individual decades of the frequency value are run through in approximately the same time, whereby rapid tuning to the required transmitter is ensured. The steepness of the tuning frequency vs. tuning voltage characteristic, differing for the individual tuning points, of a capacitive diode of the heterodyne oscillator serving as tuning element cannot be taken into account, since the speed is controlled independently of the absolute frequency of the heterodyne oscillator and only in accordance with the difference from the selected value. The steepness of a capacitive diode may for example vary by a factor of 10 between at the ends of the control range utilized. This leads to waiting times of different lengths in the tuning, which acts adversely on the use of the apparatus.